


Riddle me

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ed has a riddle kink, Edward Nygma - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Ozzie is trying, Sexy Times, unfinished fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edward has a riddle kink. Oswald talks dirty. Enough said.





	Riddle me

"Hey Edward." the voice of Oswald blurts out from the center of the hall way as he approaches up to his main assistants desk.

Surprised, Ed jumps up to his feet to collect himself, knocking over a cup of pen in the process. "Oh dear." He mouthed with a sigh, being quick to catch to fallen object as he makes a dash around his desk to pick them back up. Leaning to collect the items togther, he rises back to his feet and places them in their old center before finally spinning around with a bright smile.

"Hello Mayor. " his head nods gracefully.

Oswald returns the smile.

"So." Edward crosses his arms together and leans back against his desk. "Did you need something?"

Scoffing, in amused, bubbly way, Oswald looks down to the floor and chuckles. His eyes close and he shakes his head, chuckling and bringing a hand to his chin as he leans against his cane. "No."

Edward eyes' narrow. Slowly he uncrossed his arms and scratches an ear, unsure of what Oswald plan of action is next. But the penguin lowers his hand, and his head shaking deceases. His eyes open to view over Edward. Suddenly Edward is given a cheeky smile, the curves of Oswald face perking up into a an almost blushing grin.

"I came down here...because...I was going to tell you a riddle." Oswald face straightens out, ensuring all seriousness.

Adorably, Edward flushes, turning his head to hide a smile. Oswald? Tell him a riddle? He wants to stay no, really, he shouldn't..but he feels so flattered by this little action. "Oh no, I'd love to hear your riddle...." His face slips away to a expression of affection.

Oswald, flatly smiles and straightens his shoulders.  
"I'm spread out before being eaten." He speaks, pronouncing ever so boldly. "Your tongue gets me off. People sometimes lick my nuts. What am I?"

The heart is Ed's chest nearly stops beating.  
"Oh. Right. Okay." Ed replies numbly, fumbling his hands as he shifts strangely against the desk. Out of all the riddles he could have said, Oswald had to choose that one?

Eyes shying away once again, he dares not look, for yes, he fears Oswald is thinking exactly what he's thinking. He knew what what it was this whole time. Damn. He knew!

Nervous now, he hopes Oswald plans to bully him won't last long. But Oswald stuffs his cane aside and slides his jacket off. It appears he'll refuse to leave until he's satisfied with Ed's defeat.

Stuttering on his one foot as he makes his way to Ed, his composure is kept cool and confident. Ed has no choice to meet his eyes. They are like a shimmering sea of blue. He looks so pure, he thinks as he gazes him down. It's hard to believe that Oswald would say such a dirty thing.

"Now, Ed, you have that look on your face." His voice rings as he mover over the floor. There returns the dreaded smile. Too pleasant to be considered any innocent. Ugh, his eyes!

"No, just..no." Edward glares then takes a breath. "I don't really want to know.."

"The answer is peanut butter." Oswald, inches closer, so close he's leaning over and Ed has to back up and nearly prop himself up on the desk by his elbows.  
unexpectedly, their faces meet bodies rub together as Oswald slides against him.

Without question what on earth is taking place, Edward gasps, over whelmed by sensation while Oswald's hardness stuffs between his legs and as his own are hoisted in air.

His cock springs into arousal, stiffing against the itchy fabric of his pant and rising with heat. Skin begging to be touched, lips begging to be kissed, Edward makes a groan.


End file.
